Non-destructive inspection and testing techniques are commonly used for determining the condition of mechanical elements and systems, but the opportunity for insurance companies to apply non-destructive testing techniques remains largely untapped. Currently, there are few useful non-destructive inspection systems and methods that allow assessing vehicular damage prior to dispositioning a damaged vehicle for repair from the site of an accident. Such systems and methods could reduce costs for both the insured and the insurer by reducing the need to move a damaged vehicle more than once during the repair process, for example as would be the circumstance when a repair shop determines that a vehicle initially determined as repairable is in fact not economically repairable.